


Just a Matter of Time

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise's mother overstays her welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunafish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunafish/gifts).



> Written on 3 April 2012 in response to [lunafish](http://lunafish.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Blaise/Millicent: nappies, mother-in-law, infidelity_.

—act of infidelity! No Zabini wife ever birthed tri—"

Zahara is ranting again, and again, about her. Millicent can't help but hear her mother-in-law; she's shouting at Blaise just outside the nursery room door, and she has her hands full with the nappies.

She's rejected Zahara's offer of the "gift" of a house-elf. The woman cannot be trusted; there's no telling what one of her house-elves might do to the babies.

"—tested! They're not yours!"

Millicent prepares to Vanish Nappy the Third when an idea occurs to her. She places Baby Three—she and Blaise haven't yet decided upon their children's names because of Zahara's interference—into his cot and opens the door. 

"Mother, I won't—" 

Blaise sees her; Millicent presses a finger against her lips.

"—have you—"

"I'll say what I plea—agh!"

"How careless of me," says Millicent, after upending the contents of Three's nappy over Zahara. "But then, given the shit you're spewing, I suppose you won't mind wallowing in it."

"I'll kill you for—"

"No, you won't." Blaise draws his wand and presses it into Zahara's back. " _Expello_!"

_Crack!_

"You might Banished her _before_ I started on the nappies," Millicent says.

"Yes, well, timing _is_ everything," Blaise replies, grinning.


End file.
